Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -50\% \times 1 \times -\dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{4}{25}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 1 \times -4} {2 \times 1 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{4}{25}} = \dfrac{4}{50} = \dfrac{2}{25} $